


something like starting over

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/M, post-season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: "Doing the same thing but expecting different results, that's insane, right? So, me and Davis…?"It's ill-advised, at best.// Post-season two exploration into Charley and Davis.





	something like starting over

**Author's Note:**

> I have two multi-chap things in the works, for this hiatus. both are Charley-centric, but the fam definitely won’t be absent in either. I’ve been waiting for this since Davis brought that ice cream maker over like he was really doing something. + I wish we’d been able to see more of them working through this split.

 

.

.

.

Charley drags her nails along the arm of her couch. With her knees tucked to her chest and her phone cradled in her hands, she can almost hear the city in the distance. Almost smell the chlorine wading off their pool from the couch. It would’ve been nice to de-stress out there, instead of being inside at the barracks.

She admits, "It's a lot more challenging than I expected it to be." The Landrys refuse to leave her family alone, and at this point, they really can't afford to lose. They can't afford to re-start again and again every time someone else snatches the rug out from under them. "But, it'll be good. I've got a plan."

For his part, Davis chuckles. It echoes and cozies in her ear. She used to tell him jokes on the phone, just to hear his laugh.

"You always do, Charley. And, uh, everything else?" By which he means Remy. The way he clears his throat and gulps into his words confirms that. "Everything else is good too?"

Mr. Big Deal himself. Mr.  _I shouldn't have rushed you_. Mr.  _I want forever without giving it any of the time_.  _I want to trust you without even trying to actually trust before insinuating --_

She sighs before she can catch herself. Then there's no going back. No way to miss the little intake Davis does on his end.

"It's something."

Frustrating. Disappointing.

Everything with Remy'd seemed so perfect, so effortless, which probably should have tipped her off. When has anything ever been that easy? People don't end marriages and fall directly into something else that right. They struggle. They make mistakes. Then they relapse into old habits.

Old comforts, like their go to food when they were on the road. Every hotel could make a decent grilled cheese. Usually with Kraft American singles and whichever other type of cheese they had in the kitchen.

She has a grilled cheese on her coffee table right now with Kraft and colby. No onion rings, but she'd stared at a box of frozen ones in the store with her chest hollow as could be.

Davis says, "Well, I hope it works out." There's a thumping on his side, like he drums his fist against the kitchen island. "You deserve to be happy."

She shakes her head. "I've never been good at that." Her toes tuck under the rest of her body. "Letting things be."

He chuckles. "Ain't that right. You got better at it. And you're always getting better, Charley. At everything. You know, I'm trying to be better too." It sounds like he nods there. Maybe his brow furrows, and his chest puffs up with pride. He'd apologized to her the other day. That's growth. That's….

He says, "I'm still not perfect. I actually, uh, went on autopilot the other day in the store. Might have to send Micah back to you with some stuff. Don't know what to do with onion rings, or most of this."

She has to keep her eyes closed, so she doesn't tear up. Has to keep her breathing level, so he can't hear the difference. She can never just be, anymore. Not with Remy, not at the mill. But Davis -- he is her foundation. He was her core. Every dream, every hope.

She's been strong for so long. Doesn't she deserve a moment of weakness?

Her voice croaks. "You could bring it over. If you've got the time." With her eyes closed, she can almost see him -- standing in his kitchen when his grip on the phone slips. His breath tumbles out of him, and he has to prop himself against the counter just to make sure this moment is real.

"I've got time." His hope rattles in the words. They come out like a plea. "Let me just get it together. I'll bring it over."

It'd be nice not to be the one begging to be loved anymore.

"Okay," she says.

"Okay."

Another few seconds, then she clicks off the line before she can cancel. She deserves to be happy. At the very least, she deserves to be something other than empty.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> any thoughts you want to share? anybody else down for this ride?


End file.
